The Lying Pierrot
by Mozu The Mochi
Summary: She cried. I laugh. When she had good moments. And mine are bad. But she's always so honest. When I filled myself with lies. That's just how the story goes, does it?


**RE-EDIT IN 24/08/2013**

**I can't believe I'm editing my first fic. But, oh well. I DON'T CARE! And this is related to Senka's POV of Pierrot cover. I love Senka. . . although Glutamine and Gero is number one and two perspectively. Hehe.**

* * *

><p>The Lying Pierrot<p>

One-syot

* * *

><p>There was a small town located at the farthest east in a great land, always filled with excitement especially when the carnival was nearby. The circus would attract every villagers; kids, adults, and even the elders would love to see the exhilarating show.<p>

And there stood a boy outside the circus. He stared at the gargantuan, red circus tent – buzzing with enormous numbers of people and colourful lights that added cheers to their festive moment. The boy was around thirteen; with dirty blonde hair and eyes reminded people of the calm ocean. He wore a ragged shirt and shorts, its colour faded and cloth ripped, and that's the only clothes he left. The boy wore no shoes, it was super expensive and he was broke. He was a stray. His name is Seewoo, and he needed a job.

So, when he thought about his agility and flexibility, he believed he would be accepted. But now, standing right in front of the location, he felt his breath hitched in his throat, his heart throbbed in panic, frozen. He was nervous.

But, ah, luck must be in his side. A carriage was pulled into an abrupt halt, and the door was pushed open – and came out a man dressed rather fancy, in red and black. His moustache caught Seewoo's attention, it was black and curled on both edges, he tried not to laugh. Seewoo knew who he was.

It was the circus owner.

And the man noticed him. The dark brown hues casted a glance towards him, before those orbs widened – somehow delight – as he caught staring at the thirteen-year-old boy's eyes. It was indeed a marvelous colour! Clasping both hands with a clap, he wandered towards the blonde. "My! What wonderful eyes you had!"

". . . Th-thanks. . .?", Words got stuck on his tongue, Seewoo found himself muttering nonsense.

Said circus owner cleared his throat and spoke gruffly, "I would love you to join the circus."

That was so unexpected. But the blonde agreed.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

_Is this a coincidence?_

_Or maybe fate?_

_Cause now I feel like turning back. . ._

Seewoo's eyes cracked open, revealing his colours. He was sleeping in a nice bedroom, gifted by the circus owner. Although it was small, it was rather comfortable and he liked it. At least the bed was comfortable, anyway.

One year had passed for Seewoo who had became a performer. Although, to be truthful – the laughs of people. . . their amused faces. . . the cheers pointed out to him. . . he didn't like it.

It felt so painful.

_Because why? Why are they laughing at me?_

During his first performance, he did a mistake by falling off his suppose-to-be-balanced ball. It was silence at first. . . the circus was filled with eerie silent that Seewoo could heard a pin drop. Until a guffaw was released by some sort of old man, and everyone was laughing from his failure.

His face was flushed, the red reached until his ears. He felt like crying. But he remembered what Master had told him – _"whatever you do, don't cry. Put a smile on your face, and bow."_

So, a smile crept on his face until it hurts. He smiled and laughed along, apologizing for the ruined performance, but well; nobody fucking cares about it when they had found some new juicy gossip about a lame clown.

Seewoo kept on smiling though. His brain chanted some kind of a mantra; _Smile, smile, smile, smile, cry. . ._

Oh God.

He felt like turning away, when suddenly, a certain person caught his attention.

Well, maybe it was purely coincidence. Or was it fate?

The girl standing nearby him did an opposite thing to what other people had done. Fortunately, the metallic fence had separated both of them, or she would had jump onto the stage and gave him a bear-hug. But no. Because she was a contrast to the others, the difference send rippling emotions to his chest. It hurts, but he found hope.

The girl. . . was crying. Her shoulders lifted, as she panted and weeped, the rivulets streaming down non-stop. Her cheeks were plump and red. She was around his age – with bluish-green hair flowed in pigtails, and eyes reminded him of summer lushes.

Seewoo realized that she was staring straight into his eyes, and he could feel the gaze pierced through like daggers. It made him felt. . . strange. But he never indeed felt fear in those gaze. And as he barely caught it, the girl was muttering a silent, _Please. . . _, from her lips.

. . . What?

Seewoo didn't get what she meant. But he could see at some point that she understood his feelings. But, he was just thirteen at that time. What problem does a kid has?

So, that was what happened a year before. And also the next, and next performance – the girl stood close to him, and those forest-green orbs were releasing their waters.

_Why did she cried?_

_Why is she so honest?_

Seewoo couldn't understand these. He was too young to understand. All he understood is, you have to perform. You can't cry. You can't release your true emotions. You had to wear this mask. A smiling mask. A plastic thing that covered your face, your emotions. . .

Is that the problem?

The blonde wondered, does Master noticed his feelings that he hid? Suppose he wished for it, but the circus owner never did glanced towards his direction anymore. Just a quick gaze, and a smile for a charm of some sort.

Well, that feels lonely.

And ever since the incident, other circus performers distanced themselves from him. Calling him a failure, or so. Not that he minded anyway, oh wait, that was a _**lie**_. He did care, but he pretended not to.

_It'll be okay to lie, right?_

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Another three years had passed, and Seewoo was currently seventeen. He still worked as a performer at the circus, and grown used to the laughs and teases. Plus, he also did extra performances in the town.

Apparently, he had grown closer to the girl too. She stated her name as Miku and they had been to each other's comfort.

Hatsune Miku came from a very wealthy but problematic family. The blonde always found her crying, curled into a ball as she sat in a midst of a daisy field. Hugging her knees, under an old sturdy tree. Therefore, he wasn't confused when he found her again as he got home from his daily shopping. Seewoo only wore his mask on special performances, so he pretty much revealed his smooth features to everybody. And that irritating smile always stuck on his face; pretending to be obnoxious. Pretending he never noticed, when he did.

The blonde's ocean eyes caught sight of his friend one day. Her unusual teal hair made it more noticeable, even from afar. Thus, he easily knew it was her. She was crying again. Must be family troubles again, a sigh escaped from the performer's lips. And another smile danced on his lips, when he thought of an amusing idea.

After grabbing a handful of daisies, he crept silently to the large shading tree. The silhouette covered her face, casting dark shadows on her. She haven't noticed yet, not even lifting her head. Good, he mused.

Grass and soil crunched beneath his boots, and he approached her in pure silence. It was a great day, with amazing weather. The evening breeze wisped through her hair, the bright green tresses fluttered from the wind's direction. And, as Seewoo appeared in front of her with a cheerful yell, he threw the daisies to her face. Much to her surprise. Summer eyes widened, and a single tear popped from the corner of her left eye. But her lips lifted softly in a weak grin. She laughed, her hands clasped on her mouth, and she chuckled.

"Good to see you here."

Seewoo grinned, his head cocked to one side. He plopped onto the soft, green grass and began to hum a soft tune. Miku closed her eyes, and listened. When he heard her ragged breathings soothed, he stopped the song with a question. "So. . . what brings your tears out?" The tealette was silent at first. She huffed as she plucked a strand of hair that poked her eyes. "Papa. . .", a pause, "He wanted me to marry this guy. But I didn't know him. So, I ran here to wait for you."

The news truly shocked Seewoo. Okay, he didn't expected a marriage to be early. But for the wealthy people, marrying their daughters or sons at early ages is a norm if its means are for business.

That's why Seewoo hated rich people.

Except for Miku though.

He thought for a second. His fingers raked through the tousled, golden tresses as an idea crossed his brain. Standing up, he reached out his hand towards Miku. The girl eyed him suspiciously, her trimmed eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "What are you. . . ah –!" She was pulled so suddenly and they made a run across the field of yellow and green. The two headed to the center of village, and Miku began to wonder of his plan. That was when they came across the village fountain, she received his exact thinking.

The blonde yelled, catching villager's attention – "Excuse me, everyone! I am here to give my performance to my friend!"

And so he did.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kaito was taking his walk around the village. He greeted the wealthy people, and sneered towards the poor. How he hated the poor; they were filthy and dumb and useless for the economics! Why do they even exist?

A rummaging crowd caught his eye, and brow arched in suspicion. The blue-haired guy walked towards the attraction area, and pushed aside a few villagers. Until he noticed a certain teal-haired girl. . . his soon-to-be wife. What the hell is she doing here?

The feeling in his chest, oh yes; it was jealousy. By how her eyes sparkled as she watched her dear friend, the bastard clown, performing his stupid actions. The crowd _ooh'ed _and _aah'ed _whenever he did something. . . uh. . . special. The man gritted his teeth in annoyance, and let out an irritated snort. He headed towards the girl, and clutched her right wrist, averting her attention.

Miku turned around to see the feared man. Her eyes turned cold and upset, when Kaito tilted his head to the side indicating their leave. The tealette could only obliged. She took a last glance towards Seewoo to give her goodbyes, albeit a small tear rolled onto her cheeks, and stepped asides from the crowd at last.

At the same moment, a few kids were whispering to each other. They pointed towards the pierrot, and casted a sinister smile, although unnoticeable.

"Yes, let's throw the stones to him! He suck by the way!", the first boy spoke as he held out a rock. The second boy nodded in excitement.

The two made their ways to the front, snickering towards Seewoo. The first boy raised his hand, the rock in his grip, and threw it. The stone was directed towards Seewoo's head, and the pain throbbed his forehead as he crashed towards the cobbled street. The audience could only gaped. They stared at the two kids with a 'what-the-hell' expression, albeit nothing could helped Seewoo with that.

Blood trickled down, and dropped onto the ground. A little girl saw that and cried immediately. Seewoo noticed her, and he couldn't help but remembered about Miku. Ocean blue hues searched everywhere, but none apparently attracted him.

_Did she left?_, he thought sadly. But a cry of a familiar voice lifted his hopes high again. His head tilted upwards to see teal pigtails and green eyes spilling tears. The blonde could only smiled, and he pushed Miku aside. He stood up and twirled towards the crying little girl. She had brown hair and similar eyes as Miku as well.

She stopped her sobs, when the pierrot handed her a flower – a daisy he meant to keep it himself – and gave her an assuring smile. Unaware of situation, the little brunette smiled brightly, and the green eyes lit up their sparkles again. "Th-thank you!", she embraced Seewoo, seeping the pierrot's warmth and ran away at once.

The crowd began to dissipate, leaving the two in silence. Seewoo, who was busily wiping the blood, decided to break the awkward silence. "I'm okay."

The tealette glared at him coldly. And stepped forward. "No, you're not. Stop lying.", her voice wavered. She was about to cry again.

He could only shook his head. Parting his lips, he attempted to assure her again, "No. . . I'm fine."

"Shut up, liar."

"But –"

"Syyyy!"

Okay, change of topic.

"Where's your fiancé?"

Miku snorted, rolling her green eyes. "First, he's not my fiancé. And second, I ditched him." The answer caused him to lift one of his brow and stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously?", he asked. His crybaby friend could only nod.

Stepping closer, she removed every space that bound them. Until her face was only inches to his, and she eyed his wound carefully. As for the blonde; Seewoo was awed by her eyes. The colours comforted him. Almost revealing _him_, in fact. A lump caught in his throat, and he coughed. Their foreheads were almost touching, their lips were centimetres close. Could he. . . kiss her?

Well, he felt like that. The urge, I mean.

Sadly, the girl distanced herself after a minute of closure. A scowl appeared on her pretty face. "Come on, Seewoo. I'll clean your wound."

She grabbed his hand, and their fingers intertwined. For the two of them, it meant nothing but the mutual friendship they shared over the years. But for a certain person from afar, it meant revenge. And death.

. . .

The town was filled with similar, colourful posters. A circus show that was meant for today. As the night approached, sunlight had been replaced by illuminating lights. There was the circus tent again, standing tall and proud.

Inside, Seewoo peered at the audience from behind the curtains. He was nervous. Again. Of course, it wasn't his first performance. But the incident years ago frightened him almost to the point of trauma.

Oh Kami-sama. . .

Help me.

Don't reveal the real me in front of them.

_Please._

_Please._

_Please._

_Please. Make me a liar._

_._

_._

_._

The golden lights shone towards him, as he walked at the tightrope professionally. Seewoo felt his legs wobbled, but kept his composure. He took a deep breathe, and another step.

His legs rounded the audience, until he found his perfect target. Teal-haired. Green eyes. Crying. A concerned expression. – His beloved friend. Today, she cried so hard. But why?

Worried?

He was a professional performer, right? He could handle himself.

Sad?

Ah, that reason he didn't know.

Out of the blue, a loud _BANG _noise disrupted his thoughts. Seewoo felt pain in his forehead. His visions blurred, composure unbalanced – and. . . down, down, and down he went until he crashed on the stage.

Previously, he saw Miku's fiancé. Or whatever he was. The blue-haired man smirked sinisterly, and the gun pointed towards him released a puff of smoke.

Oh.

That was it.

Screams filled the whole area. But he could feel, the time seemingly had stopped.

Amidst blurry visions, he saw a familiar face. And he smiled in uncertainty. His lips wavered, and he felt himself weak under her touch. The girl had crouched, her buttock touching the floor until she found a comfortable position to sit and placed his head on her lap.

Seewoo parted his lips, about to speak. But Miku placed her index finger on the lips to shush him.

"You're not okay. Stop lying. It'll be okay for now," she whispered, "Cry."

The blonde wanted to object. But the pain caused him to groan, and for a single moment – the lips that always smiled curled downwards into a scowl.

The mask broke.

Kami-sama didn't fulfill his wishes.

Seewoo cried.

Miku cried.

The two cried in silence. After a while, the teal-haired girl began to chuckle. She brushed a strand of golden locks that covered the blue eyes. She always found his eyes beautiful.

"Seewoo. . ."

"Mhmm?"

"I. . . liked you."

Seewoo smiled. A final tear rolled onto his cheeks, and he stiffened. Through cracked voice, he managed to say, "I. . . love y –"

And he closed his eyes, drifting into a deep slumber. Only to find out that he never will wake up again.

". . . Liar."

_She cried._

_I laugh._

_When she had good moments._

_And mine are bad._

_But she's always so honest._

_When I filled myself with lies._

_That's just how the story goes, does it?_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Urm, I never planned a bad ending. Uh. . . I shouldn't change it to a bad ending, ne? Uh. . . whateves!**

**NOTICE : I'M CURRENTLY EDITING REMEMBER OUR VALENTINE'S DAY AS WELL! AND I'M DELETING A FEW STORIES LIKE DEVIL IN YOUR EYES IN EXCHANGE OF A NEW FIC WITH SAME PLOT CALLED A SECRET MISCHIEF! COOKIE-CHAN IS SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-The One And Only Cookie Author,**

**Cookie Addiction.**


End file.
